The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to mounting a component in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As constraints on cost and space increase in information handling systems, the need for standardized, simplified mounting mechanisms for information handling system components increases as well. Mounting trays or brackets must accommodate dimensional variations in components due to mechanical manufacturing tolerances, while providing structural support and protection.
Typically, in order to support and protect components, three-sided carrier enclosures are utilized which include a support surface and a pair of spaced apart side walls between which the component is positioned on the support surface. An ongoing challenge exists to structurally support the component with the support surface while enabling adequate width variability between the side walls, as carrier designs without width variability can raise issues with respect to the mounting and removal of components to and from the carrier. For example, when a smaller than average sized component is secured in a conventional carrier, the securing of the side walls to the component can cause the support surface to bow away from the component and take up additional volume in the information handling system chassis which may be needed for other components. Furthermore, when a larger than average sized component is positioned in a conventional carrier, the component can cause the side walls to bow out, making the side walls difficult to secure to the component and resulting in the component becoming stuck in the carrier.
Conventional solutions typically attempt to adjust the carrier to the size of the component, but tend to either be sized very large, taking up volume in the information handling system chassis that could be used for other components, or involve complex designs which allow the sides walls to adjust, but require a large number of parts, which increases cost and failure rate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for mounting a component in a chassis absent the disadvantages discussed above.